


home is in your arms

by froggieyama



Series: kagetsuki week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Storms, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: tsukishima kei is terrified of storms.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: kagetsuki week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	home is in your arms

The roof of the Tsukishima house rattled in the violent wind. The rain slammed against the window, threatening to shatter it, and Kei pulled himself further into the blankets. He hated storms, and he hated to admit that they terrified him. Thunder made his body shudder, and he had to keep himself from crying.   
  
Ever since he was little, he’d hated storms. It was all far too much for him; the noise, the vibration of the house, the anxiety about the windows breaking or the roof caving in or the lights going out. He always had to deal with it alone, his parents calling him weak when he cowered in fear at dark clouds in the sky.    
  
He picked up his phone with a shaky hand, finger hovering over the call button. There was only really one person who he felt he could reveal this side of himself to.

“Kei?” a low voice rumbled.   
“Tobio,” he whispered, failing to hide the relief in his voice.

“Are you alright?”   
He wanted to say yes, but as dumb as his boyfriend was he wouldn’t buy it. “I hate storms.”   
A pause. “Do you want me to come over?”

* * *

There was a knock at the door 20 or so minutes later, and Kei’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought Tobio was serious. Sock-clad feet padded against the floorboards, down the stairs and to the front door. He opened it with a shaky hand only to find Tobio, drenched from head to toe, shivering from the cold.    
  
Kei reached his hand out into the weather. It  _ hurt _ , his chest squeezed tight at the thought of Tobio facing a violent storm just for him. His hand latched on to Tobio’s wrist and yanked him inside where it was safe. Tobio hugged him, getting him wet too, but he didn’t care. The door closed them off from the outside world and he was allowed to indulge for a little while.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to come,” Kei muttered into Tobio’s neck, running a shaky hand down his back.  _ I didn’t think you cared about me enough to _ .

“Of course,” Tobio said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, “I’ve never heard you so scared before.”   
He didn’t know how to take that; either he could admit that he had fears, or call Tobio out for caring about him. Neither seemed right, so instead he just held Tobio closer.   
“Kei I know that you just want to hug me, but can you lend me some clothes and a towel? I’m very wet.”   
  
Kei flushed a little, stepping back. He had some of his older clothes somewhere, but something told him Tobio wouldn’t even ask before grabbing whatever he fancied from Kei’s wardrobe.

* * *

He knew Tobio far too well. Despite the bitter cold, Tobio settled on the shortest shorts in Kei’s wardrobe. He played it off as grabbing the first pair he saw, but Kei was smarter than that.    
“Here,” he chuckled, ditching one of his recently-worn hoodies at Tobio’s head, “wear this.”

The moment was broken when lightning illuminated the room, thunder following shortly after. Kei jolted, hands immediately raising to cover his ears, and his shaking started again. It hurt.    
  
Warm hands enveloped his own, gentle yet reassuring. He was safe. Tobio wouldn’t let anything hurt him. They walked to his bed, eventually flopping in amongst the nest of blankets he’d created earlier. Tobio pulled him close, wrapping them both up with blankets until Kei could see nothing but darkness. It was oh so warm, cuddling up into Tobio’s chest, and he wondered why he didn’t do it more often. Since their first year, Tobio had filled out. His upper body was a lot wider than Kei’s, and so it left him with a lovely pillow to rest on.

  
Thunder rattled the window panes, but this time he didn’t shudder. Instead, he allowed himself to sink further into the warm abyss that was Kageyama Tobio. He felt an earbud slip into his ear. Music from their joint playlist, one aptly named ‘cuddling and making out’, distracted him from the rest of the noise, and he could finally focus on Tobio’s heartbeat. It was rapidly slowing.    
  
Soon, Kei could feel the snores of his boyfriend vibrating against the side of his face, and it felt far softer than he ever remembered it being. It lulled him to sleep, a constant hum in his mind that kept his anxiety at bay, and for the first time in a long time he felt content.   
  
_ This is where I’m meant to be _ , he thought, thumb tracing the curve of one of Tobio’s ribs,  _ I’m home when I’m with you. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
